


审判玫瑰

by Zellofane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellofane/pseuds/Zellofane
Summary: 相同又相反，相反又相同。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 25





	审判玫瑰

01

某个时刻，罗渽民缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
视野正上方是漆黑的天花板，遮光窗帘挡住了所有光线，唯有从卧室外面传来的遥远的电视的声音让他模模糊糊意识到现在的时间。  
那个晨间新闻节目的主题曲轻松又欢乐，李东赫很喜欢，说每次早上开车听到都会心情很好。他还曾经自己录了下来放在手机里听，跟罗渽民说戴上两只耳机用立体环绕的音效来听的话会更棒。他没来得及按照李东赫的建议去好好感受这首曲子，但好歹是因此记住了这个节目，也记住了它的播出时间。

罗渽民撑着一颗昏沉的脑袋晃到客厅拉开窗帘，一边眯着眼适应阳光一边听电视一边喝水。  
他还不太习惯现在的生活。早睡早起，严格控制摄入咖啡因，记忆力变差，开着电视去睡觉，又经常忘记睡前和梦中都在构思的比歌词难写几百倍的稿子。  
记忆力变差大概是受药物的副作用影响，或者也有心情不好的因素。要保持愉快乐观才会康复得更快。医生和妈妈不厌其烦的叮嘱他都还记得。那么是不是不愉快乐观的话身体就会更不好？他本来就不是那种记性很好的类型，平时也会丢三落四，却还不至于健忘到这种程度，于是他每次都会生自己的气，接着再进入恶性循环，自己对此也感到厌倦。

但是他今天意外地没怎么气自己，不期而至的趣事分散了他的注意力。  
罗渽民洗漱完毕时晨间新闻正好播到娱乐版块，主角是某人气乐队。屏幕上的视频明显是从远处偷拍的，事发现场是一个看似后门的地方，灯光昏暗，但是乐队队长兼吉他手李马克和主唱李东赫的脸都被清楚拍了下来。他们只是简单地走到彼此跟前说了几句话，表情和肢体动作却都充满了剑拔弩张的气氛，仿佛下一秒就会吵起来或者打起来。  
假如是那样的话这个新闻一定会更劲爆，可惜事情并没有那么发展。到视频结尾李马克只是头也不回地大步离去，而李东赫从昏暗的地方走出来，路灯照亮了他手里的一大束火红色的玫瑰花，紧接着他就面无表情地把那束漂亮的花扔进了垃圾桶。  
新闻上那个语气和音调都刻意造作的旁白只是说到这条短片似乎印证了最近该乐队会有成员变动的小道消息，对那束惹眼的玫瑰只字不提。罗渽民瞬间变得兴致低落，随即又不服输般上网看论坛。  
果不其然网友的讨论更有意思。一开始大家只是普普通通地猜测音乐意见分歧和合约利益纠纷之类的，但有人犀利地指出了那束玫瑰花才是重点，还贴出了多年以来记录了李马克和李东赫之间暧昧时刻的照片，于是大家便越猜越起劲，最后得出了一个看似非常合理的结论：情人节将近，李东赫收到了爱慕者送的花，正牌男友李马克醋意大发，李东赫因为他缺乏信任感而与他展开冷战。  
罗渽民笑了好久才想起要给李东赫发简讯，李东赫看完他分享的链接却不觉得好笑，还一眼看穿了他还窝在家里悠悠闲闲看八卦论坛，冷冷地叫他快点出门，说不然又要迟到几小时了。

李东赫说得夸张，但罗渽民是这样的，起床要别人叫好几次，起床后动作也慢吞吞，有时候到电梯口了还会发现忘带东西，按李东赫的话来说如果不是因为他那张脸他早就要挨揍了。  
然而事实上这么说的李东赫本人却是在小时候和罗渽民打的那一架中惨败的一方，从此就变得偶尔会莫名其妙地无法违抗他这个只小两个月的弟弟。随着两人长大变成熟，李东赫的这种行为慢慢演变成了有时会莫名其妙地宠爱同龄的罗渽民。  
很难说罗渽民一路以来完全没有顺势对李东赫撒娇，但他这次自认理亏得离谱，便匆匆收拾了一下东西去赴约。

他们最近有一个专属于罗渽民和李东赫的秘密房间，门上还被李东赫挂了其他人禁止入内的牌子。  
罗渽民一到达就听到李东赫拖着长音抱怨自己来得太慢，看到他双手撑在沙发上抬头望向自己，整个人看起来像没有骨头般软绵绵又闲散舒适，每个细节都写满等人等得太久的百无聊赖，便卖乖喊了几声“东赫东赫”，蹦蹦跳跳走到他面前把他从沙发上提起来。  
李东赫早就对他突如其来的撒娇见怪不怪，也不问他为什么高兴，动了动手指在平板上打开乐谱后两人便在两架键盘旁边坐下了。

秘密房间之所以是秘密房间，其中一个原因是罗渽民要教李东赫弹键盘，但是他生病后就不太愿意在李东赫以外的人面前弹琴了，而另一个原因是偶尔他们弹完了会像以前青春期时一样聊一些别人都不能听的话题。  
罗渽民觉得和李东赫独处很轻松，无论是聊天还是弹琴。其实比起说是教李东赫弹键盘，他更喜欢认为他们是在一起练习键盘。李东赫本来就很擅长弹钢琴，头脑灵活，非常善于触类旁通，他本人是很谦虚地说钢琴和键盘始终还是非常不一样，但是罗渽民不觉得自己真的能给李东赫传授什么，事实上每次练习也都如他所料非常顺利。  
但是不知道为什么，今天却刚好相反。

他们已经几乎把乐队所有作品都过了一遍，只剩下李马克这两年最满意的《神之爱》。罗渽民还记得李马克给大家分享这首歌的demo和主意时成员都一致认为这是一首非常符合他教徒身份的歌，也一致觉得编曲最好听起来有神圣又悲壮的效果，罗渽民还费了好大一番心思研究怎么用键盘弹出华丽又逼真的钢琴声和钟声。  
乐队给这首歌编过好几个live版本，但是粉丝都认为原版精致的键盘演奏是这首歌的killing part，所以后来除非新编版本的曲风流派和原版的键盘搭配起来太违和，他们都会尽量编出相似的版本。考虑到今后李东赫一边唱歌一边弹键盘要还原那么复杂的演奏会有一定难度，罗渽民便和他一起根据他的个人习惯新编了一些段落，而这些段落正是罗渽民怎么听都觉得李东赫弹不出自己理想效果的地方。

练习得不顺利是因为罗渽民本来就在这首歌上对自己要求太严格，还是因为他对改编的段落抱有过于紧张的期待了？他紧急喊停，跟李东赫说要讨论一下。  
“就是咚咚咚这里，时机要更精确，”罗渽民自己在键盘上按了几下，“东赫你是不是把它当成钢琴了？键盘不是钢琴，不需要你用不同的力道去控制，如果你只顾发力而错失了按下去的那个最——佳时机，效果听起来就会完——全不一样了。”  
“好，我试一下。” 李东赫毫无异议，在重新弹给罗渽民听之前还停顿了几秒，看上去就像是在反省自己弹钢琴的习惯一样。  
罗渽民沉默地盯着他这副样子，控制不住偷偷嘴角向上扬。  
他偶尔会像这样丝毫想不到未来，只为眼前这一刻傻傻快乐。他忍不住想生病也有好处，比如说平时爱开玩笑的李东赫不会抓住这种两人的意见或行动有分歧的机会提议谁错了就要请客吃饭，他自己大概也没察觉到他莫名其妙宠爱罗渽民的时候变得更多了。  
吵吵闹闹地打赌也很有趣很开心，不过罗渽民还是更喜欢安安静静地练习，安安静静地吃饭，安安静静地回家。  
他站在李东赫跟前双手撑在键盘的两端上听他弹他提出异议的地方，听到满意了才回到自己那架键盘旁边。乐队平时讨论完了演奏上的协调问题都会重新弹几次再进入下一个小节，他们两个人也不例外，结果李东赫一弹罗渽民就又立刻叫停了。  
李东赫惊讶地望向他，从罗渽民的眼里也看到一片愕然。他们互相了解，李东赫不会在学会如何做好一件事之后又马上做得不好，罗渽民也不会无缘无故找茬或不讲理。他们对视了几秒，同时意识到了显而易见但他们都没有察觉到的问题和解决方法。  
罗渽民把键盘搬到了李东赫的跟前，和他面对面地站着。李东赫的手指再次活动起来的时候罗渽民明显感觉到比起刚才他弹出来的声音离自己更近也更饱满宽广了，他们在意的时机问题也不复存在了。

两人又继续弹了一会儿，练习回到了正轨，罗渽民却怎么都没办法集中精神。  
李东赫很体贴地什么都不说，罗渽民第一次感到情愿他像以前一样开点玩笑来刺激自己，却又想起自己几分钟前那番认为李东赫这样正是生病的好处的想法，便立刻感到自己任性又麻烦。  
“渽民。”李东赫的声音传进罗渽民的耳朵时他整个人都抖了一下，琴在他的手下发出不协调的噪音。他抬起头去看李东赫，这才发现自己的手在轻微颤抖，脸也非常热。李东赫却对他这番自尊心应激反应视若无睹，甚至像听到了他的愿望般露出了一个对笨手笨脚的小孩子感到无奈时那种狡黠的微笑。  
罗渽民一边听着他笑嘻嘻地问自己是不是没吃饭一边被他拉到了旁边的沙发坐下。“我也累了，我们来聊天吧。”李东赫把他挤到沙发角落然后整个人都挨到他身上去。罗渽民和他四目相对时那种因为自己的缺陷而在练习中闹了笑话的羞窘已经被心虚感掩盖了。  
“你是因为看八卦论坛才忘记吃饭的吧？我可是因为你才会被李马克训话的，你要怎么补偿我啊？”李东赫笑着看他，语气令人听不出真假，“不如就不要退出了吧？”

02

“东赫哥，你是不是吃了我放在冰箱里……的……”  
两人从秘密房间里出来的时候朴志晟先看到了走在前面的李东赫，下意识就露出了小孩子闹别扭的表情质问李东赫是不是吃了他的零食，但话还没说完就看到了跟在李东赫后面走出来的罗渽民，表情便一下子变成了毫无掩饰的伤心。  
罗渽民看到他这样就忍不住想笑。据说贝斯手往往是乐队里的透明人担当，但是朴志晟凭外形和性格上的个人魅力成功打破了这种都市传说，还吸引了不少粉丝去关注贝斯这种熟知度完全比不上吉他的乐器。罗渽民为他多年来的成长感到骄傲，却又总是会在这种时候觉得他就只是他们从小看着长大的小仓鼠弟弟。  
他刚想走过去捏捏朴志晟的脸逗逗他让他开心起来，就在迈开脚步的一瞬间看到了站在朴志晟后面被他挡住的李帝努，于是他也像他眼中的小孩子朴志晟一样表情瞬间变化，从轻松变得僵硬。

李帝努全身都穿着黑色的衣服，这一点没什么特别的，但是仔细一看和平时偏悠闲的着装不一样，他穿了长大衣、黑色高领毛衣和修身的长裤，而且没有戴眼镜，看上去成熟又挺拔。  
罗渽民看到他这副模样第一反应是心想室内明明开着暖气，难道李帝努穿这么多不会热；接着他又分神看了几眼李帝努的双手和周围的沙发和桌子，扫视了一圈都没发现那副怎么摔怎么坐都不坏的眼镜，便猜李帝努戴了隐形眼镜。  
罗渽民和李帝努已经认识了很多很多年，他甚至一度认为他们之间是只看眼神就知道彼此在想什么的关系，现在他却觉得自己其实还是有很多搞不懂李帝努在想什么的时候，包括他特意打扮得那么隆重又站在那里面无表情默不作声地注视罗渽民的这一刻。

朴志晟和李东赫都有意说话，然而真正打破僵局的是李马克。  
在门外没有预知到里面气氛尴尬的他猛地推门而进：“孩子们等一下来会议室，谁先给渽民打个电话……”他低着头看着手上的文件，语速又快，抬起头看清后罗渽民露出了惊喜爽朗的笑容，“哦？渽民在啊，太好了。”  
他们一起上楼去会议室的时候罗渽民又半故意半无心地磨磨蹭蹭走在最后。他拿出手机才看到李马克给他打了几通电话还发了很多条短讯，但他在秘密房间里只顾着和李东赫聊天所以全部都没留意到。如果李马克知道罗渽民没留意到他的电话和短讯是因为太专注于他和李东赫之间的话题，会有什么感想呢？  
罗渽民随意想象了一下就觉得那个场景会很有趣，忍不住在收起手机的时候笑了一下，但是就在那一瞬间他看到了李帝努站在门口旁边盯着自己，而李马克、李东赫和朴志晟的声音已经进入了会议室。  
李帝努还是面无表情，罗渽民看得出他是在等自己，但为什么？这又不是什么必须等的场合。尽管心里这么想，被人等着的压力终究还是令罗渽民加快了脚步，就在他走到门口的时候李帝努跨了一步紧跟在他身边关上了门，罗渽民连抬一下手去碰门把手的机会都没有。

他们进去的时候剩余的三个人不约而同地望向他们。  
那个会议室本质上就是个很小的房间，长方形的桌子只容得下六个人，椅子刚好只有五张。按照他们往常的习惯，李马克会坐在正对门口的那条短边上，两条长边让他们四个人自由组合，每两个人坐一边。这次李东赫和朴志晟已经占了其中一边，剩下另一条边上两张紧紧挨在一起的空椅子。  
理论上罗渽民可以把其中一张椅子搬到李马克对面，但他心中某种奇怪的胜负欲促使他微笑着走过去拉开了李马克身边的那张椅子，坐下后又若无其事地问他会议的内容。  
罗渽民才刚坐下，跟他一样没有把椅子拖到其他地方去的李帝努也紧接着在他旁边坐下了。  
李帝努的动作很轻柔，至少显得比刚才果断关门更轻柔，似乎比刚才更好心情。罗渽民不是通过声音，而是通过左半身感受到的震动来判断这一点的。  
不知为何，在没有任何交谈或接触的情况下他突然意会到了李帝努在门口等他的用意——就像以往每一次李帝努要跟他牵手，李帝努都会先伸出一只掌心朝上的手让他自己决定要不要把手放上去一样，李帝努这次也是把先决定要不要坐在彼此身边的权利让给了他，而他自己只会根据罗渽民的行动而随机应变。  
但是有必要吗？罗渽民自认并不是那种会闹别扭的幼稚小朋友。他觉得李帝努小题大做，也逼自己不要用余光去留意李帝努，却还是不受控地感到了一丝甜意。

旁边的李马克感知不到罗渽民隐蔽的心理活动，没有给他回味那丝甜蜜的闲暇，听他问了会议内容便开始正正经经地开会。他给大家总结乐队的新合约和接下来的工作安排，李东赫和朴志晟间或向他提问。  
坐在李马克左边的罗渽民听他的声音听得很清楚。李东赫除了继续担任主唱以外还会负责键盘，大家的分成比例也会随着罗渽民的退出而有所变化。公司方面自有商业上的考虑，所以罗渽民退出的消息会等到夏日巡演的前夕再正式宣布。  
罗渽民心底有个很隐蔽的角落在想自己其实并不应该连这些机密都知道，毕竟从法律上来说他马上就要不再是这个团队的一员了（他和李东赫以后要约练琴的话大概不能用现在的秘房间了），李马克是个很重情义的人，但是他也有着作为队长不得不冷静理智的一面。罗渽民猜这个会议最后应该还是会有什么内容跟自己密切相关。  
果然，李马克停顿了一下，在再次开口前清了清嗓子。  
“我跟公司谈过了，到时官方声明会按照渽民你的希望来写，不提及你的病情，说你只是在音乐上找到了新的方向，”李马克又停顿了一下，他皱了一下眉头后神情上的冷静沉着稍有褪下，那双清澈又纯真的眼睛令他又变回了很多年前在学校里跟他们说想组乐队时的那个少年，“但是，这样真的够了吗？说实话，我还可以再试试跟他们沟通，让他们强调你只是暂时休息，这本来就是我们内部的事不是吗？”  
罗渽民愣了一下，随即心底有一股强烈得仿佛会从内腐蚀他的酸涩感汹涌地翻滚。他下意识抬眼去看对面的朴志晟和李东赫，而余光里的李帝努这时也转过头来看他。他被四个人的目光包围了。“我……”他才刚吐了一个字就看到朴志晟也着急地张了张口，便赶在听到更多会令人动摇的话之前说完了后半句：“不麻烦马克哥了，就按原计划来吧。”  
“……我明白了。”李马克推了推眼镜，低头去收拾文件。  
罗渽民勉强扯出了一个微笑：“我还有东西在阁楼，我去收拾一下。”

这句话既是事实也是借口。罗渽民以前确实是买了不少杂志放在阁楼上，其中有相当一部分是现时高价难求的古董珍品，里面的一些乐评和科普对于他现阶段写稿会有帮助，但是他也并非一定要现在就来收拾。  
他蹲着把那些泛黄的书叠在一起，被一些扬起的肉眼不可见的灰尘刺激得打了个小小的喷嚏，再睁开眼的时候就看到放在最上面的那本杂志本就老旧脆弱的封面上多了一块圆形的水渍，底下的图案被轻微晕染开了。他有点慌张地用指腹去按那块水渍，又举起来用嘴吹了吹，心不在焉地想如果这不是泪水而是口水的话可就太糟糕了。  
身后有微弱的脚步声传来，罗渽民立刻抬手去擦脸。来人身上散发着一股淡淡的熟悉的香味，在狭窄的阁楼里轻易夺取了他的注意力。罗渽民不知不觉放慢了手上的动作。

那个几天没见也没联系过，今天见了后还没有在他面前说过话的人开口了：“志晟哭了。”  
罗渽民停顿了一下，心中闪过了很多诸如“志晟该长大了”的句子。一直都觉得他过度溺爱朴志晟的李帝努也许会赞同，但是他现在伪装不出那种他认为是无所谓到近乎冷硬的态度。“……他们生气了吗？”  
“没有。”李帝努回答完也在他身旁蹲下，接过他收拾到一半的杂志，像是有强迫症一样把它们重新按发行地区和日期整理了一遍。  
那你还在生气吗？罗渽民想这么问，又觉得李帝努的表情已经告诉了他答案。  
李帝努垂下眼睛专心去整理手上的杂志，眼睛被长睫毛掩盖着看不出情绪，罗渽民却从他沉静的面部肌肉动态中读出了他那种伤心又开心的心情。  
为乐队的事伤心，又暗自忍不住为他们两个人开口交谈而开心。

大多数时候李帝努开心的话罗渽民也会开心，于是这一刻他也开心起来，并突然有种跟李帝努喋喋不休的冲动。  
他想告诉李帝努他调查了很多国家很多年代的音乐人的生平，结果显示一个患有耳疾的音乐人如果既想在治疗过程中继续搞音乐又不想被经纪公司榨干到两只耳朵都完全失聪的话大概率只能自己接手掌管所有商业事务。  
他想说他之前代班电台DJ时认识了一个叫黄仁俊的知心朋友，黄仁俊给他介绍了协会里的工作，鼓励他好好利用自己的业内人脉、专业素养和共情能力；现阶段他以人气乐队一期成员的身份写乐评来吸引各种各样的人关注只是第一步，他以后一定会逐渐深入接触那些人。  
他还想说，虽然过程可能会花很多年，但是如果他真的痊愈又成功自立门户，他一定会保护他们，那么李马克就不用再跟那些不值得他真诚的人周旋，李东赫不用那么辛苦，朴志晟可以只为开心的事落泪，李帝努也不必担心他，他们的梦想会长长久久。  
但是这一刻太安静太美好，令人忍不住幻想它可以延续再延续，直到它不可能再延续。罗渽民的心酸软得一塌糊涂，他久久凝视着李帝努，舍不得说任何话做任何事去打破这一刻。  
直至李帝努转过头来投以疑惑的目光，他才装模作样捏起李帝努垂在地板上的长大衣，微笑着温柔提醒：“都弄脏啦。”

他们下楼的时候朴志晟的眼睛还红红的，李东赫和李马克显然是刚才负责安慰弟弟的人，两个人脸上都露出那种以往罗渽民和李帝努更懂的欢乐和疲惫。  
罗渽民觉得好笑，走过去拥抱朴志晟，终于如愿捏到了小仓鼠软软的脸，等朴志晟的情绪好转了一点他才转过头去跟李马克和李东赫说他约了医生复查，李帝努会先送他回家。  
他们三个人似乎都不惊讶他和李帝努悄悄和好还这么快就毫无隔阂地一起回家，倒是罗渽民自己对事情的发展有点回不过神来。  
对于他来说弹琴的时候是他最能感受到疾病的影响的巅峰时刻，其余的时间就更多是心理上的压力，但是刚才下楼之前李帝努却忽然朝他伸出手拨了一下他左耳旁边的头发，收回手时像是不经意的连带动作一样指尖向下滑过他的心脏，然后很认真地问他：“痛吗？”  
罗渽民知道自己应该以一种严格科普的口吻告诉他生理上并不痛，但是被李帝努用那种眼神看着，他就忽然觉得确实是痛的，在他们吵架后没有联系彼此的这几天里。但是他说不出这个答案，只能声音含糊地说“不知道”，然后为什么会糊里糊涂地答应让李帝努送他回家也不知道了。  
李东赫比李马克和朴志晟更操心一点，在向他挥手告别的时候晃了一下抓在手里的手机暗示他看简讯。罗渽民跟在李帝努身后迅速点开了李东赫跟他的聊天界面，看到那句“不要再吵架了”，他又回想起李东赫在秘密房间里那副装作心理创伤很大的样子，一下子就忍不住笑了。

03

那束在论坛里掀起火热讨论的玫瑰花事实上并不是给李东赫的。  
那束玫瑰进了垃圾桶的那一天，罗渽民在公司宣布了自己的病情。  
恰逢合约即将到期，公司高层看似温和委婉地将他的健康和商业价值摆上天平，最后请他出局。罗渽民的强烈自尊心不允许自己的缺陷给乐队拖后腿，他本就觉得自己不适宜再留在团队里，但是当他真的听到他一度以为发自内心欣赏照顾他们的高层那么说的时候还是难以自制地有点伤心了。  
也是因为自尊心强，他才能到最后都保持得体的笑容，在那种为虚假柔情所逼的情况下故作镇定地把原来黄仁俊仅仅是提议给他参考的可能性作为今后的计划分享出来。

罗渽民原本以为除了朴志晟会受到太大冲击而不能接受现实以外，李马克、李帝努和李东赫应该都可以理解自己的，没想到出会议室后会发现李帝努才是最不能接受现实的那一个。  
李帝努一开始并没有任何出格的生气的表现，他只是在所有人都以为他会来到罗渽民身边捏一捏或者抱一抱他的时候沉默地离开了。罗渽民形容不了那一刻自己的心情，他只是无法自控地快步去追李帝努。  
他自认为已经走得很快，但李帝努比他走得更快，而且越来越快，到后半段路罗渽民甚至不得不跟在他后面小跑。这个时候罗渽民已经百分百肯定李帝努在生气，而且明明知道他在后面也不愿意停下。  
但是李帝努为什么生气？罗渽民预感到自己即使追上了李帝努也不可能用三言两语就把他哄好，却还是努力伸长了手臂去够李帝努，在指尖碰到他肩膀的同时喊了他的名字。他全心希望李帝努可以转过头来看他，却在愿望成真的那一瞬间整个人都震了一下然后停了下来，就像在悬崖面前紧急刹车的本能一样。

那是一个对罗渽民来说完全陌生的李帝努。他转身的时候眼角在光线之中闪了一下，但是在他整个人都转过来面对罗渽民的时候那一丁点若隐若现的水汽又消失无踪了。  
李帝努不带丝毫笑意的眼睛平视着罗渽民，在他的印象中李帝努即使生气也是可可爱爱的萨摩耶，但是这个陌生的他更像传说中冷酷凶狠的史前巨型犬，因为受了伤而警戒心变得更强，随时会扑到任何轻易靠近他的生物身上咬碎猎物。  
罗渽民不愿承认自己在李帝努面前感受到了一股撼人又冷淡的压力，但他确实久久不能动弹。就在这个过程中，他听到李帝努问：“罗渽民，我在你心里到底是什么？”  
李帝努连名带姓地叫他，他却有一种荒谬的错觉，觉得李帝努不是在对他发问，理由也同样荒谬，只是因为李帝努知道他不喜欢被别人用全名称呼后就一直没试过这样叫他，有时候遇到一些要叫全名才会有开玩笑效果的场合李帝努也只会叫他Na Jaem，更多时候还是亲昵地喊他的名字。  
这样一个将罗渽民说过的话都放在心上的人怎么可能还会用他不喜欢的称呼方式叫他呢？当他这样称呼罗渽民的时候他在想的是什么，在问的是什么，希望从罗渽民口中听到的是什么？  
因为过于陌生，罗渽民找不到答案，也找不到自己的声音。

罗渽民回答不出来，李帝努也就不再说话。这时有一个陌生人显而易见地没有察觉到他们之间紧张的气氛，从李帝努的身后探出头来。  
陌生人穿着一身罗渽民不认识的个体户工作服，他的目光在最初显得小心翼翼，又在他看清李帝努的脸后松了一口气。他拿着一大束火红色的玫瑰花走到李帝努旁边，先是向李帝努道歉他实在找不到收花的人是谁，又说很高兴可以向李帝努本人确认，因为前台告诉他这栋大厦里没有一个叫Na Jaem的人。  
李帝努面对花店工作人员时表情和肢体语言都放松了不少，他对那位工作人员道歉，说如果不麻烦的话希望花可以退回去，产生的额外费用他也可以支付。然后他的视线再次落在一步之遥的罗渽民身上，用听不出情绪的声音说是他弄错了，这里的确没有一个叫Na Jaem的人。

罗渽民深吸了一口气，然后他看到自己生硬又突兀地伸手去撬工作人员拿着花的手指。  
他有生以来第一次对一个陌生人做那么不礼貌的动作，他无法理解自己为什么会像得不到想要的东西而耍赖强迫人家给的小孩子一样，但他更无法理解李帝努在说什么。  
罗渽民，以李帝努给他的爱称来称呼的话就是Na Jaem，他本人明明就站在李帝努面前，李帝努怎么可以说弄错了，是不是只要他把那束花拿在手上他就可以证明自己是Na Jaem，顺便让李帝努收回那个连名带姓称呼他的问题呢？  
或许在那之后他们可以好好地再次展开对话，而不是不知不觉在无声地争吵。  
又或者那一刻罗渽民根本就脑海一片空白，他只是想得到那束本来就该属于他的、李帝努订来送给他的花，连李帝努送花的理由也无暇顾及。

花店工作人员看他气势汹汹下意识就松了手，大概也是在这个时候才终于意识到自己闯进了别人的吵架。也许他从事这份职业早已见过不少戏剧性的场面，看到李帝努似乎默许罗渽民拿走那束他本想退回去的花便找了个借口打招呼离开了，于是罗渽民的视野里又只剩下面无表情的李帝努和自己拿着花的手。  
他们继续沉默地对峙，然后罗渽民听到李帝努说，算了。  
罗渽民眼睁睁看着李帝努离去，却再次无法动弹，直至那个背影完全消失他才慢慢意识到他们刚才就站在人来人往的大堂。原本在对峙中被某种不知名情绪削弱的各种知觉和情感逐渐回流，他像一个突然被拔掉塞子来容纳激烈水流的脆弱容器，为免稍微动一下就会碎裂而站在原地自我缓冲了一阵子。

不知道过了多久，有人拍了他的肩膀，他才缓慢地转过头去，看到了李东赫写满担心的脸。  
李东赫没有说话，只是望向他手里的花。罗渽民注意到他的视线，下意识抬起手来仔细看那束花，在火红色的玫瑰中发现了一张卡片，随后无知无觉地在李东赫的注视下将它打开。  
上面的字体罗渽民非常熟悉，可以百分百肯定是谁写的。素净的卡片上没有多余的图案和设计分散注意力，他却读得很慢很慢，就像上面的字和他之间隔了一层迷雾。最后一个字也完整被大脑接收完毕时罗渽民“啪”的一下合上了卡片，被挤出来的气流拍在他的脸上激起一丝凉意。  
感觉到捏着自己肩膀的手稍微加重了力道，罗渽民缓缓地微微转过脸去看表情已经转为沉着的李东赫。他深吸了一口气，给好友复述卡片上的内容：“Jeno写的是，”他才刚开口声音就哑得他不得不清了清嗓子再继续，“‘Na Jaem先生，以后多多依赖我吧。’就是……这样。”  
罗渽民不知道站得那么近的李东赫有没有一起读了卡片，却还是自顾自地给他复述，像是这样自己就可以把卡片的内容都从脑海里送出去，也就约等于自己从没看过卡片上的内容。  
他往后退开一步在自己和李东赫之间给那束花腾出足够的空间。他僵在原地太久，移动的时候整个人都抖了一下，眼眶里蓄着的泪水像是冲破了碎裂的容器一样就那么随着他的动作立刻坠了下来，然后他才察觉到那些泪水的存在，并且发现自己全身都在颤抖。  
他没有整理自己脸上的狼藉，只是用仅剩的力气在愣住的李东赫面前举起了那束花，问道：“东赫，可以帮我处理一下吗？”

罗渽民不知道自己当时那样拜托李东赫有几分是在说气话，但他确实是说完就没再去想那束花的事了，于是直至看到新闻都不知道李东赫真的替他扔了那束花，而且不仅因此被李马克训话，还被偷拍到他们起争执的那一幕。  
你不觉得李马克很过分吗？他说得好像我在插手你们的事一样。李东赫对罗渽民抱怨时流露出了那种他说偶尔会觉得李马克才是弟弟的无奈语气。如果我真的是在多管闲事那就算了，但我就是帮你扔了一下花而已啊，我看他就是想找理由跟我吵架吧。  
罗渽民安慰李东赫时内心觉得他们之间的怄气很可爱很好笑，同时也不禁有点羡慕他们。他大致能理解李马克的心情，因为他自己有时候也觉得李东赫对自己太好了，好到李马克看着会觉得不开心也不奇怪的程度。既然李马克的确因此而明确表现出不开心了，那么他们两人之间长久以来你进我退的困境应该也会迎来新局面了。  
而在那之后，罗渽民大概就不能独占李东赫那么多时间了，也要学会自己面对一些不擅长应对的事了——他很清楚，如果李东赫没有那么纵容他帮了他，他自己是绝对不会有足够的勇气扔掉那束花的。  
如果他一直留着那束花，把它插在一个漂亮的瓶子里放在家里的桌子上，每天从早到晚都看着它想李帝努，他们是不是会更早和好？如果更早和好的话他们现在会变成怎样呢？罗渽民全部都想象不出来，但现在他觉得自己没必要去想象了。

天气可算是冷，李帝努却开了一辆敞篷车来，加上他那身和平时相比绝对算隆重的打扮，任谁看了都只会断定他是在耍帅。至于耍帅的对象是谁，目前看来也不言而喻。  
李帝努以前说不太喜欢高领的衣服，却在罗渽民夸他穿得很好看之后就开始经常穿了，罗渽民听了不少次李东赫私底下吐槽李帝努这样和孔雀开屏没区别，却也从来没在李帝努本人面前求证过他是不是真的存了那种心思。  
李东赫觉得李帝努就是个闷骚的炫耀狂魔，和罗渽民一起不管做了什么都要在SNS上狂晒狂秀。罗渽民乐于见到李帝努纪念他们之间的亲密时刻，他平时是对每一个亲近的人都很温柔的，但唯独特别喜欢和李帝努一起炫耀，以各种各样的实际行动给他反馈支持他，久而久之就变成了李东赫口中的共犯。罗渽民每次听到他这么说都有种自己和李帝努已经秘密恋爱了很久的错觉，心中不无甜蜜，却终究还是挫败感更多。  
他和李帝努不存在李东赫和李马克之间那种你进我退，只是这么多年来两个人一起一直前进，一直前进，到底是因为什么而前进，要前进到什么时候，到什么地方，他们全部都不知道。  
结果李帝努在他陷入低谷的时候给他送了花，现在还穿着他觉得好看的高领毛衣，站在那辆在这种天气里除了耍帅没有任何意义的敞篷车旁边等他。罗渽民的心脏砰砰跳，似乎能看到他们同样会迎来他们之间的新突破。

他像踩着风一样轻快地走到李帝努旁边，看到李帝努不知道从哪里变了一个硬塑料材质的收纳箱出来把他那些杂志都装了进去，收纳箱被好好地放在后座上。  
他经常都会被李帝努的细心程度震惊到。大多数时候李帝努的温柔与体贴就和这个收纳箱一样，藏在日常生活里，稍不注意就会被当成平淡无奇的一部分遗忘掉。但是这样的李帝努竟然给他送了玫瑰，和将近的情人节非常合衬的一大束火红色的玫瑰。  
罗渽民想起了自己最近为写稿而听的各种情人节专辑。在那些浪漫的情歌里有人在车尾箱藏玫瑰花，那么开敞篷车的人如果要准备同样的惊喜的话大概会藏在后座吧？他双手撑在车门上把上半身微微探进车里，带着一脸古灵精怪的表情用目光进行地毯式搜查，待李帝努问起才惊觉自己的心情实在飘飘然得脱离现实了。  
“啊，就是在想，你会不会，藏了……花，在后座。”尽管害羞得不自觉地抬手虚掩住了下半张脸，尽管越说越小声，罗渽民还是结结巴巴地答了实话。  
出乎意料的是，李帝努的反应不是他所能想到的任何一种。罗渽民无法形容，只觉得自己的心跳忽然加快，心底本能似的涌起了慌张又后悔的感觉——李帝努愣了一下，那个瞬间他的脸上仿佛出现了一丝裂痕，而他的感情挣扎着不从那道缝隙中冒出来，连他回答的那句话听起来也仿佛不带任何情绪般轻盈，罗渽民听了却觉得整颗心都沉重得坠在了地上。  
李帝努说：“花会凋谢，我不太喜欢。”

04

李帝努的敞篷车带他们远离了那座录音室，在这种天气坐敞篷车并没有罗渽民想象中的冷，车内的暖风、升起的玻璃以及车身整体的线条设计化解了寒风的凌厉感。  
不知从什么时候开始周围的空气似乎也变得越来越潮湿温热，他意识到他们快要进入海边的单行道了。

罗渽民上一次关于海的特别回忆发生在上一次巡演时他们住的那家海景酒店的防火梯上。  
那天晚上大家一起吃完庆功夜宵后李帝努缠着他说要去散步消食，罗渽民受不了他像大狗狗一样撒娇便顺了他的意。路上李帝努一反常态地变得特别多话，走路时几乎要整个人贴在罗渽民身上，看到什么都指着胡说八道一通。  
罗渽民觉得他不像单纯喝醉，不由得怀疑夜宵里的菌类有轻微的致幻作用。他自己是既不喝酒也没吃几口饭，神志还非常清醒，但是也任由李帝努胡闹，一不小心就陪他聊天散步到凌晨。  
回到酒店的时候李帝努怎么都不肯从大堂坐电梯上楼，拉着罗渽民去爬防火梯。  
罗渽民本来就几乎没吃夜宵，散步那么久又陪他爬了十几层楼，忍不住在中途停下来准备坐在台阶上休息。李帝努不知道从哪里来那么多精力，看罗渽民停下来就不开心地扑过来把他压倒在平台上哼哼唧唧抱怨。  
他呼吸里的酒味喷在罗渽民的脖子上，罗渽民想推开他，李帝努却抱着他不肯松手，头被他往下推到他的腰的位置就再也推不动了。他竭力忍着李帝努乱动的脑袋抵在腰上带来的酥麻感，思考了一下自己要怎么发力坐起来顺便把李帝努掀翻在旁边，又思考了一下要怎样才不会在这么做时弄伤李帝努，神志不清的李帝努却比他先一步有所动作。

“渽民，你的头发好长，你是长发公主吗？”李帝努又开始胡言乱语，罗渽民侧过头去看到他一条手臂伸出了防火梯外在空中上下胡乱挥动，看上去就像真的在捋长长的头发一样。  
罗渽民还没来得及去捞那只姿势危险的手，李帝努就把它收了回来，剩下那只抱着他的腰的手也松开了，改为两只手撑在他的脸两边，同时脚蹬了一下阶梯带动身体往上升，由上至下地将罗渽民笼罩在自己的身下。  
“不过我爬上来了！”李帝努的一双笑眼弯起来，“所以不要紧了。我来救你了。”  
罗渽民愣了一下，想问李帝努在说什么胡话，但看到他像一只尾巴摇来摇去的傻狗狗般高兴，又什么话都说不出来了。他再次往防火梯外转过头去，避开李帝努的目光直直望向大海。  
那是一片平静又汹涌的，闪耀着的海。厚重的浪缓慢而有力地互相席卷互相冲撞，在那之间有许多零零碎碎的波光溅落洒在海面上，又令水的运动看起来柔和美丽。只有他们两个人的防火梯在这片海的包围中倒真的有那么几分像孤独的高塔，罗渽民看着那片海觉得自己的心情也变得矛盾起来，一时之间不知道自己在想什么，应该想什么。

那个时候罗渽民已经生病，连巡演都进行得很辛苦，他还没有告诉成员们，但他觉得李帝努应该有所察觉，罗渽民经常看到他的眼神不动声色流露出担心，但是他只在喝醉后才表现得像个行事张扬的单纯小男孩，无所顾忌地认为王子拯救公主的理想主义故事同样适用于他们。  
同样的是，如果罗渽民的病情没有严重到不得不告诉公司，如果情人节没有将近，李帝努恐怕是绝对不会为他订一束玫瑰的。  
那束花和王子给睡美人的吻一样是故事中扭转所有不幸的关键转折点，如果不能扭转不幸就会毫无意义。王子发现哪怕自己吻下去，公主也不会从此在自己的庇护下过上幸福快乐的生活，他们也不会就此迎来圆满的结局，所以王子在吻之前就停止了动作。  
同样的是，李帝努觉得罗渽民不需要依赖他、没有他也会过得很好，所以那束花变得毫无意义了，他不会第二次送出对他来说毫无意义的东西；甚至真相是他根本就从来都没喜欢过那束花，一开始他只是头脑发热迫不及待想把童话进行下去，但这个失去转折点的童话变得没有出口了。  
罗渽民烦透了这种半途而废的魔法。

两人在车上一直没说过话，简直就像李帝努可以感应到他的心情而陪他一起沉默一样。  
罗渽民甚至记不清自己到底是怎么在听到李帝努那句话后还愿意上车的了。  
车穿过一条隧道后忽然有一滴水迎面击中了罗渽民的额头，李帝努似乎也感觉到了，两人不约而同地注意到了近处天空中的乌云。李帝努伸手去按升篷的按钮，但是两人又挨了很多滴雨后篷也没有正常升起来，反而有一点奇怪的杂音从后方传来。他的表情终于有了一丝松动，朝着罗渽民的方向看了一眼，尴尬又抱歉的神色显而易见。  
李帝努在路肩上紧急停了车，下车前把大衣脱了下来罩在罗渽民的头上，给他解释了几句。他的大衣很厚实，他的声音传到罗渽民离他更近又有缺陷的耳朵里变得细微又遥远，罗渽民凭语境和一两个模糊的关键词猜他是说他要去检查一下后备箱，叫罗渽民不要动。

罗渽民猛地把李帝努给他挡雨的衣服扯下来，一声不响地下了车，独自沿着公路往前走。  
他像上次把他抛在身后的李帝努一样生气，一样完全没有顾及身后，走了好长一段距离。靠近乌云后落在身上的雨滴变得更多，风声在仍然完好的那只耳朵旁边呼啸而过掩盖了身后追过来的脚步声，直至李帝努喊他名字的声音近得连风声都无法掩盖，李帝努也像之前的他一样伸手抓住了他的肩膀用力将他转了过去。  
罗渽民转过头去，头发被风吹得全贴在了额头和脸上。有一滴雨落在了他的睫毛上，他眨了一下眼睛，精心打扮过却和他一样被风吹得狼狈而且还喘着气的李帝努瞬间变得清晰起来。  
他忽然就想通了为什么自己明明不高兴却还是上了李帝努的车。  
因为有太多个这样的瞬间，他的心情和他知道李帝努在醉醺醺的幻觉中也唯独没错认他还满脑子都是他时根本没区别，是柔软的陷阱。

“你知不知道我的右耳以后也有可能会听不见？”罗渽民问得近乎喃喃自语。他从生病起就再也没大声说过话，因为他害怕随着时间流逝自己会越讲越大声，周围的人会一看就知道他失聪。  
“什么？”他的音量太小，李帝努听不清，但罗渽民在他凑过来让自己重复的时候伸手推了他一下，自己退后了半步，大声问道：“为——什——么——要开这样的车来？！”  
李帝努愣了一下，罗渽民却根本没有给他反应的时间，继续自顾自地保持音量连续发问：“为什么今天要这么帅？为什么要在门口等我？为什么要坐我旁边？为什么要送我回家？为什么要送我花——？”  
他那么大声地问了那么多个问题，李帝努却似乎一个都没听清。他没有回答其中一个问题，只是伸出双手抓住罗渽民的双臂，用力拉近两人之间的距离。罗渽民拒绝就这样进入他的怀抱，不停用力挣扎想甩开李帝努的手。他讨厌大声说话，讨厌李帝努不说话导致他们看起来在吵架而这场吵架由他大声说话引起，讨厌显得脆弱，讨厌吵架。  
雨越下越大，罗渽民仍然执意甩开李帝努的手，但李帝努这次直接从背后抱住他，强硬地将他禁锢在自己的怀里，双脚也用力地扎在原地不让他继续往前进。  
罗渽民拖不动李帝努，觉得自己的鞋底和公路摩擦得快要起火了，但与此同时雨水在两人拉拉扯扯的动作之间飞溅起来打中他的脸，他的睫毛上积了越来越多雨露，他看不清前面的路，两只眼睛只能像汽车的雨刷一样滑稽地眨个不停，心里越发感到难堪。他无知无觉地再次全力质问那个同样用尽全力拥抱他的人：“李帝努，我在你心里到底是什么？”

他和李帝努之间的一切似乎都胶着得闭合循环又周而复始，看似一直在前进，实际上是原地打转，无法前进，没有前路，没有前路。  
李帝努向别人炫耀他们之间的感情，他就给李帝努正向的反馈，成为好友口中的秀恩爱共犯。他不懂李帝努为什么会因为他不够依赖他、没有事先跟他商量以后的计划而动怒，李帝努也不会明白他为什么会因为没有第二束玫瑰或意义上等同于第二束玫瑰的东西而生气。李帝努喊他的全名问自己在他心里是什么，而他也终于对李帝努做了同样的事。  
也许全名终于触及了某个开关，沉默了很久的李帝努终于开口了。  
“在我心里你就是你，”他的声音有点嘶哑，但近在罗渽民的耳边，清晰得连那一丁点难以察觉的哭腔都无法忽略，“独一无二的渽民。不可以吗？”  
李帝努曾经说过罗渽民是光在身边就非常珍贵的朋友，假如他在这场将两个人都淋得乱七八糟的雨中依然给出这个答案，罗渽民猜自己可能会忍不住跟他打架，但当李帝努说出一句在任何其他场合都算得上真挚情话的话时他竟然第一次知道这样的话语也会令人痛苦，他还是没有感到甜蜜或幸福，甚至连身体都做出了他自己无法理解的反应。  
他低着头，雨水从垂着的湿漉漉的头发滑下去，视野却越来越模糊，他又像打开雨刷一样不停眨眼睛，但还是有温热的液体不断从脸上往下坠，汇入冰冷的雨拍打在地面上再溅起水花，连原本还在用力推开李帝努的四肢也逐渐挣扎着变得缓慢而呆滞了。

就像此消彼长一样，当罗渽民安静下来的时候李帝努就开始讲话了。  
“为什么要送花，”李帝努像是复述问题又像是再自问了一遍，“我已经觉得不合适了，也已经后悔了。我们会吵架，像现在这样吵架。那天我抛下你自己一个人离开公司后，我就发现，”他颤抖着深吸了一口气，像是接下来要表达的难以用言语组织一样，“我其实是在生我自己的气。”  
“你很坚强，我一直都知道。我以为你至少会需要我，这只是我的自我陶醉而已。  
“你到底为什么不需要我，为什么宁愿自己承受一切也不告诉我，我这几天真的一直在思考，也真的是很气自己，甚至开始怀疑自己了。  
“但我好像停止不了犯错，开敞篷车来，也只是，只是，我以为带你兜风你会开心，没有因为可怜你而刻意哄你的意思，结果还是做不好，没办法令你开心。  
“你不需要那束玫瑰，我可以理解，所以我才说后悔了。  
“但是，渽民，”他的声音隔着雨声听上去也难堪又难过，“为什么一定要扔了它？”

李帝努说得很慢，罗渽民以为自己听得很清楚，甚至打好了要怎么回答他甚至反驳他的腹稿，但听到李帝努那么伤心地问出最后一个问题时他才发现自己所设想的答复有多么轻薄无力。  
他是真的不知道。他怎么可以令李帝努那么难过？  
他们将彼此拖入无意识的怒火之中，又都为一些在当下连自己都说不清的理由像激情犯罪一样伤害对方。李帝努已经明白了他愤怒背后的含义，但罗渽民呢？罗渽民明白了吗？  
他们认识了这么多年，当他愿意倾诉一些自己无法梳理清楚的事情时李帝努总是会逻辑清晰地帮他梳理让他想明白，但这是李帝努第一次哪怕已经在他面前流露出了难堪也仍然坚持努力给他说清楚自己的内心想法。  
如果是以往的罗渽民，他会很开心地为可爱的萨摩耶敞开怀抱，撒着娇用自己听起来可能会很肉麻的真心的话语用力回应李帝努，他现在也想这么做，但他什么都做不到。  
不知不觉间他已经全身颤抖，挣扎也已经完全停止了，全身的精力都卸尽之后他连站稳都做不到，两只手死死抓住李帝努从背后伸过来紧紧抱住他的手臂，颤抖得像是只要李帝努一松手他就会马上倒在大雨中一样。

李帝努轻柔地将罗渽民转了过去面对自己，他似乎对罗渽民脸上满是雨水和泪水的混合物毫不惊讶，而他自己的表情看上去也伤心极了。  
正如他那天得不到自己在罗渽民心里到底是什么的回答时只是转身离去一样，这次他也没有声嘶力竭地强迫罗渽民给一个答案。他只是伸手拨开遮住罗渽民眼睛的头发，然后双手捧着他的脸，凑过去在他的右耳旁边以一种近乎哀求的语气小声说道：“太大雨了，你会感冒的。我们先回去好吗？嗯？”  
李帝努太温柔，他这样就像是在用行动告诉罗渽民，比起两人的关系会变化成怎样，他更在乎罗渽民本人。罗渽民觉得心脏痛得快要裂开了，痛楚在整个左半身蔓延开来，连那只听不见的耳朵都错觉跟着痛起来，痛得无地自容。  
他哭得连呼吸都困难，艰难而又缓慢地点了点头，李帝努便主动牵起了他的手，一步不停地快速往回走。他走在前面，两人的身高又相仿，罗渽民觉得他似乎挡去了相当一部分风和雨。

回到车旁边的时候罗渽民看到篷已经升了起来，车里整体上都是干爽的，他似乎能想象出李帝努顺利把篷升起来后突然发现他独自走到好远的地方时的样子。  
他们都全身湿漉漉的，李帝努却完全不在意座椅被弄湿，反而把罗渽民按在座位上，开了暖风，然后不知道从哪里变出了一条毛巾给他擦头发和脸上的水。罗渽民的泪嗝还没停，他想叫李帝努先擦一下他自己，但脑子和嗓子里都火辣辣的，一点声音都发不出来。  
他的头发和脸不再滴水后李帝努又把他藏了不少水的风衣脱了下来，再将那件刚才被罗渽民扔在座椅上的他自己的大衣重新盖回在罗渽民身上。罗渽民不知道该以什么目光面对他，闭上了眼睛，然后他感觉到李帝努的动作突然停顿了一下，接着整个人靠了过来。  
那一瞬间罗渽民以为李帝努会吻他，但李帝努只是特意凑近他的右耳低声又温柔地说了一句“睡吧”。

然后罗渽民真的就睡过去了。  
在因为思考太疲惫而陷入睡眠之前他只是忍不住想，他们相处了这么多年，李帝努早就自有一套陪在他身边鼓励他的方式，如果李帝努没有一时冲动给他送花，也没有因为自以为他觉得第一束玫瑰没有意义而没想过送第二束玫瑰的话，事情本来会发展成什么样。  
他好像能听到李帝努在他耳边唠唠叨叨要每天按时吃饭吃药睡觉不能喝咖啡，也好像能看到李帝努从巡演中抽空出来陪他去看医生，找专业人士把他写稿的书房布置成用一只耳朵听音响也能听清每一首歌的编曲的构造，甚至会在他妈妈面前告状说他最近又不注意身体。  
虽然在原地打转，虽然没有突破，但至少他们不会吵架，会平静又长久。

他们到达罗渽民家时外面的雨也停了。  
罗渽民在被李帝努叫醒之前就被阳光照醒了，下车的时候李帝努提醒他不要忘记拿放在后座上的那箱杂志。他走到外面后才弯腰伸手进车里去拿，发现外在的硬塑料收纳箱把里面脆弱的杂志保护得很好，升起篷之前的那些雨也没能伤害那些陈旧的字迹和图画一分一毫。  
他拿了箱子后保持那个姿势站在车外跟李帝努挥手告别，他不知道自己露出了什么表情，而李帝努露出了一个比哭还难看的微笑。  
矛盾的是，哪怕李帝努顶着这么一个不好看的笑容，被大雨毁掉造型的头发也还没干，他在阳光的照射下也仍然帅气耀眼，和那辆被雨水冲刷得很干净的车还有罗渽民手上那箱干爽的杂志一起构成了一幅美丽又平静的画面。  
以前罗渽民在电台代班DJ时念过一份听众来稿，投稿人是货车司机，说深夜长途驾驶时从驾驶座看到的灯光在脑海里好像会自动被屏蔽掉，只有在早上真正的阳光出来后才会觉得自己见到了光。  
罗渽民不知道现在他们看到的是不是真正的阳光，只是单纯觉得，如果一个无法继续行进的故事一定要在最美好的地方停止，他们以这一刻结束会是不错的选择。

05

因为雨中的插曲，罗渽民完全忘了约了医生复查的事，在妈妈打电话来责问他为什么要爽约时才想起来。他想在妈妈面前撒娇蒙混过关，也想放下电话立刻给医生道歉，但这个时候他已经瘫在床上差不多一天了，开口时喉咙痛得连话都说不了。  
他的妈妈为此特地推迟了原定的旅游行程来他独居的家里照顾了他两天，期间也请了那位医生过来给他做检查。罗渽民自认为是一个独立自主的成年人，没想到感冒一场竟然要劳烦妈妈和医生这样为自己奔波。

看着妈妈像哄小孩子一样把勺子递到自己面前哄自己开口喝粥又给自己收拾东西，罗渽民眼眶一酸就眨了一滴泪进枕头里。他用吃药后勉强可以说话的嗓音说谢谢，又对妈妈说爱她。妈妈似乎察觉了他声音中的哭腔，放下了东西走过来，在他有点热的额头上印下一个在罗渽民的体感中更热的吻，怜爱地说：“妈妈也最爱宝贝了。”  
罗渽民吸了吸鼻子，小声又缓慢地说：“如果以后，我两只耳朵都听不见了的话，我就听不到妈妈说爱我，也听不到我自己说爱妈妈了。”  
他的妈妈被他这番话吓了一跳，一边摸他的头一边说生病最容易胡思乱想，提醒他不能忘记医生复查的结果是说治疗效果明显，还说他一定会康复，以后还会有非常非常多机会用两只耳朵来听她说爱他。

或许确实是因为感冒引起胡思乱想，罗渽民看到她美丽的脸上隐约有一点岁月的痕迹，不由得感叹她为自己付出了多大的牺牲，而他却连自己的感情生活都没办法处理好，结果还要她操心，在她面前永远都是小孩子。  
还是小孩子的他突然好想扑在她怀里告诉她，自己爱上了一个人，从两个人都还是小孩子的时候就开始爱，但他现在开始怀疑自己到底是不是真的爱了。  
比起李帝努的感受，他好像更担心自己在听到李帝努坦诚说爱他之前就失聪，为了实现听到他表达爱的夙愿，他像钻牛角尖一样走进了死胡同，既不愿意由自己主动说爱，也不曾考虑过自己希望李帝努做的事到底适不适合他，自己所做的事会不会伤害到他。  
自私到这个程度的话，他到底还能不能自认为爱李帝努，还有没有资格期待两人之间的突破？

“这不是自不自私的问题，你和Jeno根本都一样，太喜欢对方所以害怕失去对方，所以说不出口，不然你以为你们为什么可以拖了那么多年，连恩爱都秀尽了也没办法在一起？”  
他感冒快痊愈的时候李东赫来探望了他一次，在他努力表达了自己的想法后李东赫如此评价道。  
李东赫一开始并没有表现出任何要跟罗渽民讨论感情生活的意愿，仿佛只是随意地来探病，又随意地给他播了乐队排练新版编曲的《神之爱》的音频。罗渽民发誓自己是站在专业的角度上听的，所以才会在听到稍弱的鼓点时直接表达了自己的疑问，问李东赫是不是大家决定刻意削弱鼓的存在感，又问现场表演的时候这样会不会影响到气氛。  
“不是，是因为Jeno送完你回家就感冒了，没力气排练。”李东赫说的时候像描述天气一样稀松平常，脸上的笑容却带有一丝狡黠，像是在告诉罗渽民若无其事的伪装在他面前没有意义。

他们的乐队说到底还是专攻流行音乐的市场，并没有涉猎福音流派的计划，在李马克的设想中《神之爱》这首歌要描述无私的神之爱和自私的人之爱之间的不同之处，本质上还是一首情歌。  
当时李帝努和李马克一起作词，描述了某个人把自己那份独特的爱藏在众多的爱里，不停为爱的人无私付出，却始终不敢踏出和对方成为恋人的那一步，但也借此杜绝了爱的烦恼。标题中的“神之爱”其实是有点讽刺意味的。  
李东赫看了歌词后还曾经逗过罗渽民，问他觉不觉得李帝努是在暗示罗渽民不要再把他对李帝努的爱藏在他对大家一视同仁的爱里，罗渽民给李东赫翻了个白眼，反问他为什么不觉得是李马克在暗示李东赫不要总是开玩笑，要认真建立亲密关系。  
但是现在罗渽民却觉得或许不敢真正去建立一段关系的其实是他自己了，他也的确逐渐开始认为永远胶着的平静局面比遍体鳞伤换来一次同样不会有结果的争吵好多了。

李东赫叹气，说他们就是因为平时太好，所以才会几天没见吵两场架就好像世界末日一样，又问他为什么不能简单一点概括他们最近这些天的故事：李帝努破天荒以送玫瑰这一于他自己而言非常出格的行为表达他对罗渽民的爱，也表达他希望罗渽民更依赖他，但是他误会了罗渽民独自决定未来的行为是因为不需要依赖他，由此发生了第一次吵架；罗渽民因为气在头上扔了花，而李帝努因为他的这个决定而错以为罗渽民连他的爱都拒绝，罗渽民却因为他不能继续勇敢示爱而非常生气，于是有了第二次吵架。  
李东赫是个简单的人，不喜欢复杂的事。  
在他的口中罗渽民和李帝努的事一环扣一环，从整体上来看前因后果非常简单，而罗渽民还在追究自己怎么可以扔了花伤害了李帝努还要求他继续对自己示爱这一个环节，甚至已经忧郁到了质疑自己到底是不是爱李帝努的层面，简直就是因为一小块有缺陷的花瓣而否认了整朵花的美丽，对自己和对“爱”这件事都严肃严格到极致。

但是，头脑聪明擅长分析的李东赫自己本身就是一个复杂的人。  
他曾经狡辩说自己看似复杂，但和魔方一样有解开的窍门，这一刻罗渽民看着他百无聊赖地倒在自己床上的样子，突然觉得自己似乎找到了一点窍门。  
罗渽民挪到李东赫身边像无害的小兔子一样蹭了蹭他的额头，轻声问他：“我们东赫，心情不好吗？最近都没表演，马克哥应该没机会往台下扔吉他拨片吧？”他的语气随意又温柔，仿佛他们又回到了那个他们共享秘密的秘密房间，李东赫可以毫无顾忌地在他面前畅所欲言，包括吐槽接到李马克吉他拨片的小女孩小男孩全疯了。罗渽民知道李东赫拿他这样没办法。  
果不其然李东赫悲鸣了一声抱着头滚到一边自闭了几秒，再滚回来的时候已经满脸受不了的表情，表演出一副“我不想说但你真的逼我说”的样子拒绝倾诉，罗渽民看着他笑得停不下来，轻轻地把他滚到一边，自己也跟着倒在床上躺在他旁边。

然后罗渽民很快就笑不出来了。他听到李东赫说：“说实话马克哥没错，我多管闲事了。”  
罗渽民愣了一下，撑起上半身从旁边望向李东赫。李东赫难得露出了真挚又沉着的，似乎能形容为“后悔”的表情，他对上了罗渽民的视线，又在下一秒望向别的地方：“我不该帮你扔花。”  
罗渽民又缓缓躺了下去，两个人沉默了很久很久。直至罗渽民自己都觉得气氛安静得自己快要睡过去时，他听到自己发出声音：“为什么说Jeno‘误会’我不需要依赖他？”  
“字面上的意思，因为你需要依赖他。”  
“我有吗？”  
“只有你自己没发现吧。你刚生病还没告诉我们的那段时间，排练也好表演也好精神状态都绷得很紧，你会下意识望向Jeno，他对你笑一下你就会放松很多，”李东赫叹了一口气，“其实你也不只是生病后才这样，所以那个时候我没有第一时间发现你的状况。”  
罗渽民没说话。  
“就算你再倔强，相爱的人不就是会互相依赖吗？”李东赫的语气染上了些许不解，“如果是李帝努手脱臼打不了鼓，他肯定会很开心地接受你照顾，说不定还会撒娇要你喂他吃饭。虽然我知道这个假设和你的情况还是有点不同啦。”

李东赫在罗渽民家待到吃完饭才走。  
罗渽民感冒还没完全康复，李东赫拒绝了让他进厨房帮忙，手脚麻利地做了两人份的饭菜。  
他太久没吃李东赫做的饭了，总觉得有点不太习惯他的口味，然后他微妙的表情就被李东赫敏锐捕捉到了。给他做饭还要被隐隐嫌弃的人声音听起来委屈极了，说自己的厨艺是李马克认证最佳的。罗渽民语塞，立刻乖巧低头默默地吃得很香，心里却在漫无边际地想可是李帝努说他做的饭才是最好吃的，这要怎么比较呢。  
李东赫离开的时候罗渽民终于还是直接问他和李马克到底怎么了，但李东赫的反应比罗渽民想象中平淡很多。他就只是站在那里，一只手插在口袋里，另一只手拿着他正在低头看的手机，看上去像个冷淡得漫不经心的cool boy，说话也轻描淡写：“没什么啊，就老样子。”  
他说完就转过头来，看到罗渽民愣住的表情就立刻又露出了微笑，是那种对只比他小两个月的罗渽民很宠溺的微笑。他捏了捏罗渽民的脸，说：“就算你觉得自己对Jeno的爱不怎么样，他也是想要的，”他顿了一下，像是犹豫了一下，但他还是接着往下说，“我知道你讨厌吵架，也不擅长面对这些，但人的爱就是有这么多烦恼。”  
罗渽民最后都没能好好回应李东赫的话。  
他忍不住想，如果解决方法也有李东赫概括的故事那么简单就好了。他曾经也以为，爱的本质一定是温柔又美好的，他和李帝努也好，李马克和李东赫也好，都会很简单地迎来新的进展。

或许他和李帝努都在以各自的方式渴望长长久久。  
他注视前方，希望一切都可以变得更好，甚至连乐队的未来都希望用自己的双手去变得更好，热情高涨的时候眼里根本容不下任何阻碍；而李帝努更仔细留意此时此地已经足够好的因素，更细心考虑前进会遇到的困境，他总是那个花更多时间雕琢一切却把一切都做得很好的人。  
他们或许会一直以曲折的方式达到互相理解。  
就像李帝努曾经在罗渽民自己都没意识到梦寐以求的时候冲动地在情人节前夕借开会的机会给他送红玫瑰鼓励他，罗渽民也终于在吵架后醒悟平静的永远胶着真的有比不顾代价一直前进好的地方。

真正到了情人节那天时罗渽民一直守着电脑等自己之前苦苦酝酿了好久的稿件上传到合作杂志的网站，待各大媒体都转载或报道了他那篇情人节特辑的乐评后才终于放松了神经。  
黄仁俊感叹他已经为事业献身到不需要情与爱的境界了，又说为了犒劳他这位工作狂，准备周末带他去认识一位最近觉得录音很难的年轻歌手，说虽然那位歌手真的是贵公子，但除去工作上可以互相帮助以外他本人性格也是真的很好，和罗渽民两个人交流一下音乐心得的话说不定会很快变亲近。  
怕生的罗渽民一听到要认识新的人就在心底暗自叹了一口气，但表面上还是在黄仁俊面前卖乖说没问题，让他安心回家。黄仁俊嗤笑一声，说就算罗渽民不催促他也会走，毕竟他是个有约会在身的人。  
黄仁俊这么说，等他离开后整个屋子又只剩下罗渽民自己一个人时，罗渽民才迟缓地感受到甜甜蜜蜜的节日气氛。他慢吞吞地走到落地窗旁边看外面闪亮的街道，看了一会儿后又觉得没意思，情绪低落地缩回沙发上在灯光昏暗的环境中玩手机。

鬼使神差似的，罗渽民开始翻手机里的图片和视频。  
他并不觉得自己有多怀旧，但不知不觉间手机里真的存了很多历史久远的照片和视频。他就那么不停歇地一张一张看，一边看一边回想起了很多他以为自己早就因为药物副作用而忘记了的往事。  
有一个视频的预览图只有一片看不出是什么的白茫茫，罗渽民好奇地点播放，却在视频的开头第一秒听到李帝努爽朗的笑声时吓得差点把手机摔下沙发。他勉强稳住心神抓住手机继续观看，逐渐也想起了那天的事。  
去年年初他和李帝努一起去滑雪，李帝努在当地租了车，但出发前装雪链却折腾了好久都没成功，这个视频就是那个时候拍的。李帝努在视频里笑得像一只傻傻的萨摩耶，一边装雪链一边念叨不是他熟悉的车型装起来很不习惯，罗渽民就在旁边发出奇奇怪怪的声音干扰他。  
后来李帝努好不容易装好雪链却不小心划伤了手指，那个小小的伤口和他们以前一起骑车，他给罗渽民的自行车打气时划出来的差不多。  
想到这里罗渽民眨了一下眼睛，然后就看到了手机屏幕上的泪滴。

和充实又饱满的回忆刚好相反的是，他和李帝努自从雨中吵架的那天起就再也没见过面，也没联系过。  
罗渽民有时候会想，如果第一次吵架的时候他没有拜托李东赫扔了那束玫瑰，而是一直留着它，把它插在一个漂亮的瓶子里放在家里的桌子上，每天从早到晚都看着它想李帝努，或许现在他和李帝努会是情人节街道上的其中一对情侣。  
但有时候他又不禁觉得一切都不会简单，毕竟如果第二次吵架那天他们不是正好因为乐队的事有机会见面的话，他们大概会从第一次吵架开始就一直中断联系，就像现在他们没有任何见面的外力就可以一直都不联系一样。从这个角度来说李东赫没错，对他们来说吵一次架真的就像世界末日一样。  
罗渽民在洗手间洗脸的时候像是对自己开玩笑一样想，真该让李东赫见识一下李帝努这一面，生气就生气，不联系就不联系，李东赫说他倔强，但李帝努不也是一样的吗？

如果说过去他们总是在到达终点的同时到达新循环的起点，他们这一次还能重新开始吗？  
如果他们真的一直都可以达到互相理解，哪怕方式曲折。  
那么罗渽民就可以告诉自己，他现在即使已经明白永远平静的局面有多珍贵也仍然有很多个瞬间想去打破它，只因为他实在太想见到李帝努的这种心情，和李帝努给他订红玫瑰还有特地打扮得很帅气才再次出现在他面前时的心情是一模一样的。  
那么李帝努也会明白，罗渽民看到他失败了一次就忍不住退却到原来的局面时任性地希望他再一次勇敢前进，其实是借愤怒来掩饰自己的无助和痛苦。  
然后最重要的是，当他在思念李帝努的时候，李帝努也应该在思念他。

罗渽民无法形容那一刻自己的心情。  
就好像他和李帝努相遇再到相爱是命运一样，他从洗手间洗完脸出来后就像是受到命运指引一般带着强烈的预感走回沙发旁边。  
当他再也不能抑制自己马上就要见到李帝努的心情而颤抖地拿起手机的时候，他接到了一个来电显示是李帝努的电话。

END.


End file.
